Weapons platforms usually have an undercarriage and a weapon that is arranged above the undercarriage and can be directed in terms of azimuth and elevation with respect to the undercarriage. In order to be able to bring such weapons platforms to a specific deployment location, it is known to form the weapons platforms either as a fixed component part of a military vehicle or as a kind of detachable piece of equipment, which is detachably received by a vehicle. When deployed, the weapons platforms can be operated from the vehicle, though weapons platforms that can be operated independently of a vehicle, for example as stationary weapons platforms for protecting field camps or similar objects, are also known.
When a shot is fired, firing reaction forces are produced, acting on the undercarriage of the weapons platform via the weapon. In order to be able to dissipate these sometimes considerable forces in a controlled manner, provided on the undercarriage are supporting devices, which support the undercarriage with respect to the ground beneath and provide controlled dissipation of the firing reaction forces into the ground beneath.
On account of the firing reaction forces that occur within a very short time interval and are introduced into the weapons platform in the manner of a shock wave, the supporting device has to meet particular requirements.
This is so because, with supporting devices of a rigid form, the shock-like firing reaction forces may cause situations in which the components lying in the flux of force of the firing reaction forces are unable to withstand the corresponding loads, so that they rupture, for example in the region of welded connections and similar weak points. For this reason, supporting devices of a damped design are also known in particular in the case of large-caliber weapons and weapons that to this extent produce considerable firing reaction forces, for instance from WO 03/025494 A1. For damping, such supporting devices have a number of damping springs, which are arranged between the undercarriage of the weapons platform and the ground beneath and by means of which the forces absorbed by the components can be limited to a maximum that lies below the destruction threshold of the corresponding components.
In addition to this there is the fact that the firing reaction forces can vary greatly in their direction and in their magnitude, which means that the supporting device has to meet further requirements.
For example, recoiling barreled weapons already differ from those weapons that are formed as non-recoiling launchers in the sign of the firing reaction forces that are produced during firing. This is so because, while the firing reaction forces in the case of recoiling barreled weapons, such as for example guns or howitzers, act counter to the firing direction of the barreled weapon in the manner of a recoil, firing reaction forces that are directed in the firing direction of the weapon occur in the case of launchers, such as for example rocket launchers. However, even in the case of weapons of the same type of construction, the firing reaction forces may differ greatly from shot to shot, since they are for example dependent on the directional position of the weapon in terms of azimuth and elevation, on the type of projectile used and on the amount of propulsive charge.
In the development of such weapons platforms, the damping of the supporting device is therefore usually designed for the greatest loading to be expected, for example for the firing of a shot in an unfavorable directional position with a maximum amount of propulsive charge. Although this is accompanied by the advantage that the weapons platform can absorb the maximum firing reaction force, it has been found to be disadvantageous that, in the case of such a design, the damping has in most cases been set as too hard, since the firing reaction forces are usually well below the expected maximum force, for example on account of the directional position of the weapon. In a way comparable to in the case of a rigid supporting device, a damping of the supporting device that is set as too hard may in these cases have the effect that the lifetime of the components lying in the flux of force of the firing reaction forces is adversely affected.
Against this background, the object of the invention is to provide a weapons platform, a vehicle and also a method for operating a weapons platform that are distinguished by a reduced adverse effect on the supporting device by the firing reaction forces that occur during firing.
In the case of a weapons platform of the type mentioned at the beginning, the object is achieved by it being possible for the damping characteristics of the supporting device to be set in dependence on the firing reaction forces of the weapon that are to be expected.
The adaptation of the damping characteristics of the supporting device to the firing reaction forces that are to be expected allows the mechanical loads on the components lying in the flux of force to be limited to a minimum. The damping is only set as hard when great firing reaction forces are to be expected. When expectations are below the maximum firing reaction force, the damping is set as softer, so that the components are mechanically affected less severely. A greater lifetime of the weapons platform can be achieved.
According to an advantageous design, the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be set in dependence on the magnitude of the firing reaction forces of the weapon that are to be expected. If a great firing reaction force in terms of magnitude is expected, the damping of the supporting device can be set altogether as harder than when smaller magnitudes of the firing reaction forces are expected. This allows the loading of the components lying in the flux of force to be reduced, and consequently the lifetime of the weapons platform to be increased.
It is also advantageous if the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be set in dependence on the direction of the firing reaction forces of the weapon that are to be expected. The damping of the supporting device can be set in such a way that it is at a maximum in the direction of the expected firing reaction forces. In this way, a directional adaptation of the damping to the firing reaction forces can take place, contributing to reduced loading of the components lying in the flux of force.
It is preferred if the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be set in dependence on the type of weapon. Depending on the type of weapon, the firing reaction forces to be expected may vary greatly, which may be particularly problematic whenever a weapons platform is to be operated optionally with one weapon or another. While the firing reaction forces for example in the case of recoiling barreled weapons act counter to the firing direction of the barreled weapon in the manner of a recoil, firing reaction forces that are directed more in the firing direction of the weapon occur in the case of non-recoiling launchers, in the manner of pulling forces. Therefore, in particular in the case of those weapons platforms that can be fitted with weapons of different types, it is possible by the adaptation of the damping characteristics of the supporting device to the type of weapon to achieve a long lifetime even after repeated changing of the weapon and the firing of many shots.
It has also proven to be advantageous if the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be set in dependence on the directional position of the weapon. The elevational or azimuthal directional position of the weapon gives rise to changes in the direction of effect of the firing reaction forces. The setting of the damping characteristics allows an adaptation of the damping to the directional position of the weapon to take place. It is preferred that the directional position of the weapon can be detected by sensors, so that the setting of the damping characteristics can take place in an automated manner on the basis of the directional position determined. The directional position may be detected by means of a detecting device, in particular a position sensor. It is particularly preferred that a position sensor for the elevational directional position and a position sensor for the azimuthal directional position are provided, so that elevation and azimuth can be detected separately.
A further advantageous design provides that the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be set in dependence on the type of munition introduced into the weapon. Differences in terms of magnitude of the firing reaction forces that arise as a result of the use of munition of different types can be compensated by setting the damping characteristics. The type of munition may be detected automatically by means of a detecting device arranged on the weapon or be entered manually by a user of the weapons platform.
It is also advantageous if the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be set in dependence on the propulsive charge introduced into the weapon. If different types of propulsive charge and/or different amounts of propulsive charge are used, changes of the firing reaction forces in terms of magnitude may arise. These changes can be compensated by the adaptation of the damping characteristics to the type of propulsive charge and/or amount of propulsive charge. The type of propulsive charge and/or amount of propulsive charge may be detected by means of a suitable detecting device on the weapon, so that the setting of the damping characteristics can take place on the basis of the type and/or amount of propulsive charge determined.
According to a further advantageous design, it is provided that the supporting device has a number of supports. The supports, which are supported on the ground beneath, allow the firing reaction forces to be introduced into the ground beneath in a controlled manner. The supports may be arranged on the undercarriage of the weapons platform, whereby secure standing of the undercarriage on the ground beneath is made possible. With preference, the supporting device has three supports, whereby even on uneven ground beneath secure standing can be achieved in the manner of a tripod.
It is advantageous if the supports are articulated by one of their ends on the undercarriage and the other end forms a supporting point. The pivotable articulation of the supports on the undercarriage allows the ends serving as supporting points to be pivoted out of their supporting position, in which they lie on the ground beneath, into a transporting position. Handling that is advantageous, by virtue of being easy, is obtained because it is not necessary to dismantle the supports for this.
With preference, the supports have a damping that can be set, so that the damping characteristics of the supporting device can be influenced by setting the damping of the supports.
It is also advantageous if the supports respectively have at least one damping element. The damping element allows the support also to perform a damping function in addition to its supporting function. It is preferred that the damping of the damping element can be set, so that the damping of the support can be influenced by way of the setting of the damping of the damping element. If a number of supports are provided on the weapons platform, a particularly advantageous design is obtained if the damping elements of the supports can be set independently of one another. This allows the setting of damping characteristics of the supporting device with which the firing reaction forces in different directions are damped to differing degrees.
For setting the damping of the damping element, the weapons platform may have a control device. The detected directional position of the weapon and/or the detected type of munition and/or the detected amount of propulsive charge may be fed to the control device, so that the setting of the damping of the damping elements can take place on the basis of the directional position detected and/or the type of munition detected and/or the amount of propulsive charge detected.
It is also advantageous if the supports respectively have a spring element. The spring element allows the damping displacement of the damping elements to be returned, i.e. after the introduction of force and the damping by the damping elements have taken place, these elements can be moved back into their starting position by means of the spring element. The required spring force may be produced by means of a mechanical spring or corresponding hydraulics.
Advantageous in terms of structural design is a weapons platform in which the damping element is formed as a hydraulic cylinder. This is so because hydraulic cylinders with damping that can be set can be obtained inexpensively as bought-in parts.
In the case of a military vehicle of the type mentioned at the beginning, the object is achieved by it being possible for the damping characteristics of the supporting device to be set in dependence on the firing reaction forces of the weapon that are to be expected.
The adaptation of the damping characteristics of the supporting device to the firing reaction forces that are to be expected allows the mechanical loads on the components lying in the flux of force to be limited to a minimum. The damping is only set as hard when great firing reaction forces are to be expected. When expectations are below the maximum firing reaction force, the damping is set as softer, so that the components are mechanically affected less severely. A greater lifetime of the weapons platform can be achieved.
It contributes to achieving the object in the case of a method of the type mentioned at the beginning if the damping characteristics of the supporting device are set in dependence on the firing reaction forces of the weapon that are to be expected.
The adaptation of the damping characteristics of the supporting device to the firing reaction forces that are to be expected allows the mechanical loads on the components lying in the flux of force to be limited to a minimum. The damping is only set as hard when great firing reaction forces are to be expected. When expectations are below the maximum firing reaction force, the damping is set as softer, so that the components are mechanically affected less severely. A greater lifetime of the weapons platform can be achieved.
According to an advantageous design of the method, the supporting device has a number of supports that can be set in their damping and respectively form supporting points of the weapons platform, the damping of the supports being set as all the softer the more the firing direction of the weapon is in line in terms of azimuth with the position of the respective supporting point. When a shot is fired from recoiling weapons, firing reaction forces that are directed counter to the firing direction of the weapon are produced, for which reason softer damping in the region in front of the weapon and correspondingly harder damping in the region behind the weapon allow advantageous dissipation of the firing reaction forces.
According to an alternative design, it is provided that the supporting device has a number of supports that can be set in their damping and respectively form supporting points of the weapons platform, the damping of the supports being set as all the harder the more the firing direction of the weapon is in line in terms of azimuth with the position of the respective supporting point. In the case of weapons with which firing reaction forces that are directed substantially in the firing direction occur, harder damping characteristics of the supporting device in the region of the firing direction allow advantageous dissipation of the firing reaction forces to take place.
It is also preferred if the damping characteristics of the supporting device are set as all the harder the greater the amount of propulsive charge that is introduced into the weapon. The firing reaction forces to be expected increase in terms of magnitude with an increasing amount of propulsive charge, for which reason a constant stability of the weapons platform can be made possible by correspondingly harder damping characteristics of the supporting device when there is an increasing amount of propulsive charge.
The designs described in connection with the weapons platform also may be used according to the invention with the vehicle and/or the method, on their own or in combination.